Chika Nishizono
Chika Nishizono 'is the protagonist of the '12th Chapter '''of the series and in the fourth chapter of the 3rd manga. She is known for being a fast runner and never having been the "demon" in a game of tag once. Bio Appearance Chika is a tomboy with short hair pulled into a ponytail held by cubical baubles and she has short, neatly brushed bangs and thin forelocks. Her casual attire is simple and easy to move in, composed of tops with denim shorts and a short sleeved hoodie. Personality Spirited and prideful of her running speed and tag-playing skills, Chika can be somewhat of a braggart but she otherwise appears to be friendly. But she mercilessly made fun of Hiroko and continued insulting her after thinking she had died with no remorse. She is also self-serving and cowardly, in that she quickly attempted to find others to tell the dream to in order to avoid experiencing it herself. She also has a temper and can be hypocritical. '''History Chika enjoys a game of tag one morning before class begins when she notices a classmate who appears uneasy. Later she offers to let the girl vent to her and she reacts with shock when the girl tells her the story of the tag-playing ghost who appeared in a nightmare she had. She apologizes for getting Chika involved because now it will spread to her, and instantly Chika turns on the girl and silently fumes until the end of the school day, when the Teacher noticed her behavior and asked if she was okay. When the Teacher failed to show up the next day Chika realized the story must have been right, so when their substitute proceeded to tell the class what happened she excused herself to avoid hearing. Soon the story began to spread and everyone had experienced the dream with the exception of Chika and her friends. With what everyone had been saying they realize it might be connected to Hiroko, a classmate who vanished back in first grade. She and her friends teased the girl over how badly she played tag, so they ask the substitute Teacher about her, surprising him to hear Hiroko's name. He reveals that one day she was running to school when she had been in an accident that took her life. The girls fear she is out for revenge and they try to make amends by visiting her home they are told she is still alive. The girls are relieved, and over time the tag playing ghost rumors began to dry up, having transferred to a nearby middle school. But one day she overhears her mother laughing about a dream someone she knows had, and Chika panics after realizing it's the very same dream. She runs straight to her bedroom to try to call someone else she can tell the story to, even trying her friends. But she gets no response and begins to panic until realizing that as the fastest known runner at the school she probably wouldn't have any problem running away from the ghost and she decides to take Hiroko head on. Unfortunately, Chika later realizes that she wasn't prepared when Hiroko's ghost easily manages to keep up with her. She begs for someone to help her when it dons on her that with each dream she entered, her ghost grew faster. She continues to run as she hears her mothers voice in the distance, but she trips, allowing Hiroko to tag her. Time passes and at a hospital, it is revealed that Chika went into a coma during sixth grade under the same, mysterious circumstances as Hiroko, who has been in a coma in a nearby room. As they wonder what happened, Chika can only mentally beg for someone to wake her up while she is being chased. Quotes Trivia Gallery Zekkyou gakkyuu 12 1.jpg Category:Alive Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Protagonists